


your own world

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [30]
Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To many closed doors trying to block our way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your own world

We stand in a circle going around.  
We live in a box .  
There are some people trying to break out.

To many closed doors trying to block our way.  
But it doesn't work. We have the key  
And we yell, screaming for truth.  
This is our world. This is our home.  
You can't lock us in. You can't keep us  
out. Not a cure nor a sickness.

We are here.  
How can you feed the fear?

-You're living in your own world.  
When did we lose you here?  
You don't answer to your name.  
You don't play by the rules.

Follow step by step.  
Put your mask back on.  
We never said we wanted to know you.  
Just control you-

How sad the news,  
You don't understand?  
When did you ask?  
Whose rules do we play by?

How many tears does it take?  
How many broken bones do you need?

Put it here. That little label if it makes you happy.  
Hey it's not my name. Hey, it's not who I am.  
But a label is label.

How queer.

-You're living in your own world.  
When did we lose you here?  
You don't answer to your name.  
You don't play by the rules.

Follow step by step.  
Put your mask back on.  
We never said we wanted to know you.  
Just control you-

And you ask,  
Who you are? What you are?  
Is it because we don't see the picture?  
Whose picture is it any ways?

The colors are right.  
The colors are wrong.

There is no picture.  
It just these words of who we are.


End file.
